nuits d'ivresse
by cashgirl
Summary: ceci est ma première fic sur numbers soyer indulgent. Slash CHARLIEDON. OS
1. Chapter 1

Quand Cashgirl se retrouve priver de Cashie qui est partie en vacance dans le bocal à poisson du Lune et qu'elle se met à regarder des Walt Disney voilà ce que ça donne v !

**On est bien gentil et on ne fait pas attention à l'orthographe. MICI **

**Nuit d'ivresse**

Don avait finit son service assez tôt. Il avait terminé son rapport, l'avait ajouté au dossier bouclant ainsi une nouvelle enquête.

Avec son équipe ils avaient été chargé de retrouver une petite fille qui avait disparu. Après plusieurs jours d'enquêtes, ils avaient fini par retrouver le fillette saine et sauve chez une femme, un peu folle, en manque d'enfant.

Don et le reste de l'équipe avaient décidé de fêter leur réussite en allant boire un verre dans un bar, qu'ils quittèrent tous, dans un état second, que tard cette nuit là.

Se rendant compte de son état d'ébriété Don décida qu'il serait plus sage d'aller dormir chez son frère dont la maison était plus proche que son appartement.

Arrivée à destination il tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveillé Charlie. Leur père étant partie passer quelques jours chez une de leurs tantes, Isa, Hinga, Ilda un truc dans le genre, il n'avait pas à se soucié de son repos.

Il parvint à entrer discrètement, mais à peine le seuil franchit il se rendit compte qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le salon. Il pénétra dans la pièce pour y trouver son frère endormis sur le canapé et entouré d'une multitude de dossiers.

Si son frère était un génie des maths il n'en était pas de même pour l'organisation. Il avait tendance à laissé le travail s'accumulé pour ensuite passer plusieurs nuits blanches d'affiler afin de se remettre à jour.

Don tenta tant bien que mal de s'approcher de son frère pour lui dire de montait se coucher, mais l'alcool ainsi que le bazar, qui régnait en maître autour du sofa, lui firent perdre l'équilibre. Il trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse au dossier de canapé, son visage ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son frère.

Il avait l'air si paisible ainsi endormis.

Confiant.

Il suffirait d'un rien, de pas grand-chose pour éliminer les centimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres de son frère cadet.

L'objet de tout ses désirs.

Cette situation rappela étrangement à Don une situation, quasi similaire, qu'il avait vécu dans cette même pièce il y avait de cela dix ans.

Et pour la première fois depuis dix ans Don s'autorisa à céder à nouveau à se désir qui le consumait.

Il franchit l'espace qui le séparait de Charlie et à l'instant même ou ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son frère ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et le ramenèrent dix ans en arrièrent.

**oOo**

A l'époque Don avait vingt ans et Charlie quinze.

Une nuit, alors qu'il faisait la fête avec ses amis, il avait reçu un coup de téléphone de ses parents lui demandant de renter à la maison veiller sur son frère.

Leur grand père maternelle était subitement tombé malade, ils devaient se rendre à son chevet.

Ils ne voulaient pas emmener Charlie mais refuser également de le laisser seule à la maison, il fallait donc que Don rentre pour s'occupait de son frère.

Don avait trouvé cela ridicule au possible, à quinze ans Charlie devait être capable de prendre soin de lui, il n'avait plus besoin de baby sitter. Devant l'insistance de sa mère il avait cependant finit par céder.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Don bien éméché. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver un copain sobre qui avait accepté de le ramener chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva une heure plus tard, il trouva sur la porte d'entrée un mot de ses parents lui indiquant qu'ils n'avaient pas pu l'attendre et qu'ils étaient partis. Ils lui indiquèrent également que Charlie s'était assoupit dans le salon, qu'il devait donc faire attention à ne pas le réveiller en entrant.

Cette nuit là aussi Don avez bu.

Cette nuit là aussi il était entré sans faire de bruit.

Cette nuit là aussi il avait trouvé son frère endormit dans le salon.

Il s'était approché tout en titubant, effet de l'alcool oblige, il s'était accroupit prés du sofa et avait passé de longues minutes à observer le visage de son frère, et avant même de réaliser ce qu'il se passait il avait pris possession des lèvres de son cadet, qu'il se savait désirer depuis longtemps déjà.

Elles étaient douces, encor plus douce que dans ses rêves les plus fous, douces et légèrement sucrées aussi.

Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermer, il s'était retrouvé confronter au regard d'obsidienne de Charlie.

Il avait pu lire dans les yeux de son cadet de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

Il avait bâillonné la bouche de Charlie dans un baiser avant même qui celui-ci n'est pu dire quoique se soit. Il avait profité de la surprise pour insinué sa langue entre les lèvres de son frère lui imposant ainsi le rythme d'un baiser passionné.

Il s'était positionné au dessus de lui, pesant de tout son poids l'empêchant ainsi de se dégagé.

Ses mains avaient commencé à s'égarer, caressant, flattant le corps de son cadet pour ensuite s'attaquaient aux boutons de la chemise.

En proie à un désir violent il avait finit par arracher le vêtement, ce n'est qu'a partir de ce moment là qu'il avait délaissé la bouche de son frère pour explorer ce corps tant désirer.

Il avait léché et embrasser chaque parcelle du torse encor imberbe de son cadet.

Charlie avait tenté de le repousser, mais Don était bien trop fort pour lui et ce n'est que lorsque les mains de ce dernier, s'étaient attaquées à la boucle de sa ceinture, que ses sanglots parvinrent à se frayer un passage dans l'esprit embrumer pas l'alcool de Don.

Prenant conscience de se qu'il s'apprêtait faire en découvrant le corps de Charlie sous le sien, Don bondit du canapé et se précipita vers la salle de bain pour y vider tout le contenu de son estomac, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

A l'abri des quatre murs de la pièce il s'était effondré en proie à une crise de larmes incontrôlable.

Il avait faillit, non il avait tenté d'abuser de son frère.

De le violer.

Don ne sus jamais combien de temps il était resté ainsi à pleurer, dans une sorte d'état second dont il n'était ressortit que lorsque des bras s'étaient refermés sur lui dans une étreinte rassurante.

Don et Charlie étaient restés ainsi enlacer de longue minutes sans rien dire.

Lorsque Don s'était enfin décidé à briser cette étreinte, il avait posé son regard dans celui de son cadet. Il n'y avait aucune colère, juste de la tristesse et une question muette : POURQUOI ?

A cet instant il aurait pu lui mentir, lui dire qu'il n'en savait rien, que c'était du à l'alcool et aux hormones.

Mais non.

Don n'avait rien dit de tout cela.

Cette nuit là Don avait révélé toute la vérité à Charlie.

Il lui avait dit l'amour qu'il lui portait, ainsi que le désir.

Depuis quand avait il ses sentiments ? Il l'ignorait. Il s'en était rendu compte quand il avait quinze ans, mais peut être étaient ils là depuis plus longtemps. Peut être même étaient ils nés en lui la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à la maternité.

Cette nuit là il raconta à son frère tout ce qu'il avait fait pour oublier ses sentiments, toutes ses filles avec lesquels il était sortit, et tout ses garçons avec lesquels il avait couché, juste pour assouvir ses désirs, s'imaginant à chaque fois qu'il prenait un corps autre que celui qui se trouvait avec lui.

S'imaginant à chaque fois être dans ses bras à lui et non pas dans ceux d'un autre.

Il lui parla de sa douleur moral et physique de devoir réprimer l'amour et le désir qui le consumer.

A la fin de son récit Don pleurait dans les bras de son frère. Il pleurait sa douleur, sa honte et son chagrin.

A aucun moment Don n'avait croisé les yeux de Charlie. Ce n'est que lorsque ses larmes se furent taries qu'il trouva enfin le courage d'affronter le regard de son frère.

Il s'était attendu à y trouver de la colère, de la haine ou du dégoût. Il n'y avait trouvé que tristesse, compassion et culpabilité.

Cette nuit là Charlie avait fait la seule chose qui pouvait réconforter son frère.

Il lui avait offert son corps.

Au début Don avait bien tenté de le repousser. Il savait que Charlie n'agissait ainsi que parce qu'il se sentait coupable des tourments de son aîné, mais rapidement la raison avait laissé la place à un désir trop longtemps refouler.

Don avait soulevé Charlie dans ses bras, l'avait délicatement poser au centre de son lit. Il avait pris le temps de déshabiller son cadet, embrassant, léchant, suçant, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau.

Ils avaient échangé maintes baisers et maintes caresses.

Il avait pris plaisir à caresser le corps de Charlie, à le préparer et lorsqu'il l'avait pénétré, s'appropriant ainsi entièrement son frère, il en avait ressentit une indicible joie.

Il n'avait eu aucune hésitation, aucune honte à s'accaparer le corps de son cadet. Il avait ressentit une joie malsaine, une immense satisfaction à être le premier à faire l'amour à son frère.

Cette nuit là Don avait passé des heures à prendre ainsi son frère dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

Et lorsque le lendemain il s'était réveillé, le corps nu Charlie contre le sien, il n'en avait été que plus heureux.

Aujourd'hui encor Don n'éprouvait aucune honte, ni aucune culpabilité pour se qui c'était passé cette nuit là.

Le lendemain ils s'étaient séparés et n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé.

A ce jour le seul regret de Don était de n'avoir jamais pu recommencer.

**oOo**

Tout comme il y a dix ans Don quitta à regret les lèvres de Charlie et tout comme il y a dix ans son regard rencontra celui obsidienne de son frère.

Sauf que contrairement à il y a dix ans cette fois ci Don s'écarta de son cadet.

-Pourquoi ?

Don prit la question de plein fouet.

Dix années de frustration et de sentiments à sens unique déferlèrent en lui, balayant tout sur son passage pour ne plus laisser qu'une sourde et violente colère.

-Pourquoi à ton avis Charlie , s'écria Don. Hein ! vas y toi qui est un génie. Dis moi pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ?

-Don, parvint difficilement à articuler Charlie déstabilisé par la colère de son aîné.

-Je t'aime Charlie. Est-ce que c'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ?

-Mais…balbutia le plus jeune des frères Epps. Je croyais…tu m'avais dit…il y a deux ans quand tu es revenus, à la mort de maman, tu m'avais dit que c'était finit, que tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi.

-Mais enfin pour qui est ce que tu me prends Charlie, s'énerva d'avantage Don. Tu crois quoi ? que j'aurais pus passer des années à être fou amoureux de toi, à te désirer comme un malade pour ensuite t'oublier comma ça…en un claquement de doigt ?

Tu crois qu'il y a dix ans j'aurais pu te faire l'amour comme je l'ai fait si je n'avais pas déjà acquis la certitude que mes sentiments étaient intensément et irrémédiablement encrés en moi.

C'est vrai je t'aime Charlie.

Je suis amoureux de mon propre frère, mais ça ne fait pas pour autant de moi un pervers.

Don était en colère, il était en colère contre Charlie, mais aussi et surtout contre lui.

Il se leva est sortit pour prendre l'air.

Aveuglait par sa colère, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de la route et qu'une voiture lui arrivait droit dessus. Il ne se rendit pas plus compte que son frère l'avait suivit, et ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier cria son nom qu'il prit conscience de sa situation, et avant même qu'il ai pu esquissé le moindre geste il se retrouva projeter au sol de l'autre côté de la rue. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Charlie se faire violement percuter par le véhicule avant de retomber quelques mètres plus loin.

Don resta paralyser par l'horrible spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se précipiter vers le corps ensanglanté de son frère.

-CHARLIE, hurla Don en se précipitant vers son cadet.

**oOo**

La suite se déroula, pour Don, comme dans un rêve dont il n'émergera que lorsqu'il fut arriver à l'hôpital.

Les médecins s'étaient empressés d'emmener Charlie, ses blessures étaient graves et il fallait faire vite si ils voulaient avoir une chance de sauver le jeune homme.

Une fois que ce dernier eu disparu derrière l'une des nombreuses portes de l'hôpital, Don se ressaisit, il prit son portable puis composa le numéro de son père pour le prévenir de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Alan Epps. Parlez, je vous écoute, fit la voix ensommeiller de son père

-Papa, c'est Don.

-Don. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-Je suis désolé papa. Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres à la maison le plus tôt possible, répondit la voix, étrangler de sanglots, de Don.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème , s'inquiéta Alan Epps.

-C'est Charlie…il…Charlie c'est fait renverser par une voiture, fit Don en ne cherchant plus à cacher ses larmes.

-J'arrive.

Don n'eu pas le temps d'ajouté quoique se soit que déjà son père avait raccroché.

Il appela ensuite tout leurs amis, à lui et à son frère, et en moins d'une heure David, Mégane, Larry et Amita se trouvaient à ses cotés.

Personne n'avaient demandé quoique se soit à Don. Ils voyaient bien que ce dernier était bien trop bouleversé pour répondre à leurs questions.

Ils passèrent le restant de la nuit ainsi, assis cote à cote, en silence, dans la salle d'attente.

Cela faisait déjà six heures que Charlie avait été admis aux urgences et qu'il avait été monté au bloc opératoire, quand Alan Epps arriva enfin.

Six heures au cours desquels ils n'avaient eu aucunes nouvelles du cadet de la famille Epps.

Deux nouvelles heures s'écoulèrent en silence.

Alan, pas plus que les autres, n'avait demandé comment l'accident c'était produit. Ce n'était pas important, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui c'était que Charlie s'en sorte.

Il avait peur de le perdre, d'autant plus peur qu'il savait que si Charlie venait à disparaître la douleur tuerait certainement Don.

Alan Epps n'était pas un homme aveugle, il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait comprit que les sentiments de Don pour son cadet étaient autres que la fraternité.

Il ne niait pas qu'au début cela lui avait fait un choc, puis avec le temps et au fil des conversations avec sa femme il avait finit par comprendre et accepter.

Après tout Don n'avait rien fait pour se retrouvé dans cette situation, qui le faisait certainement souffrir plus que quiconque.

Aux yeux d'Alan Epps la situation était donc parfaitement claire : Don aimait Charlie, c'était ainsi et comme il n'y pouvait rien, il l'avait accepté. La seule inconnue dans cette équation était les sentiments que Charlie éprouvait pour son aîné.

Une part d'Alan Epps espérait que les sentiments de Don pour Charlie soient réciproques, car il n'aimait pas voir un de ses fils souffrir et savait que le seul à pouvoir rendre Don heureux c'était Charlie.

Une autre part de lui, la plus égoïste, souhaitait au contraire que se ne soit pas le cas, car cela signifierait qu'il devrait renoncer à l'idée d'avoir des petits enfants un jour.

**oOo**

Après se qui sembla une éternité, le médecin qui avait prit en charge Charlie à son arrivée, vint enfin les trouvait pour leur donner des nouvelles du blessé.

-Les blessures dont souffraient votre fils étaient vraiment grave, fit le médecin en s'adressant à Alan, fort heureusement c'est un battant. Il nous aura donner du fil à retordre, mais il va s'en sortir.

Le sentiment de soulagement, qui s'empara de tous, n'était rien en comparaison de celui que ressentit Don au moment ou le médecin leur avait dit que Charlie était sauvé.

Alan demanda à voir son fils, mais le médecin lui dit qu'il faudrait attendre encor un peu. Charlie sortait à peine du bloc, il fallait attendre quelques minutes qu'on l'installe dans une chambre.

-Comment est ce arrivée , demanda finalement Amita.

-On c'est disputé. J'étais très en colère, je suis sortis pour me calmer.

Je n'ai pas vu la voiture, pas plus que je n'avais vu que Charlie m'avait suivit. Il a crié mon nom, je me suis retourné et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je me tenais debout au beau milieu de la route.

Ensuite je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je suis resté pétrifier, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Une seconde avant je regardais une voiture me foncer droit dessus et la seconde suivante je me suis retrouvais projeter à terre de l'autre coté de la rue sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Ce n'est que quand j'ai relevé le tête que j'ai vu Charlie se faire renverser.

Don avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite, se sentant incapable de faire autrement.

Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que personne ne lui demande la raison de sa dispute avec Charlie car il se sentait incapable de mentir.

Mais ce fut peine perdu.

-Vous vous êtes disputez à quel propos , interrogea David

-Je…., commença Don.

-Tu lui as dit.

Don leva un regard surpris vers son père. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'il savait, peut être pas tout, il ignorait certainement ce qui c'était passé il y a dix ans, mais il savait le reste.

Il n'eu pas le courage de mentir à son père.

-Oui, répondit il les yeux embués de larmes.

-Comment l'a-t-il prit , demanda posément Alan Epps.

Une nouvelle fois Don fut surpris par son père. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni dégoût dans sa voix, juste une pointe de tristesse.

-Il m'a demandé pourquoi. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis énervé, je lui est tout balancé à la figure et je suis sortis, sans attendre de voir sa réaction.

La suite vous la connaissez.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas vraiment de quoi parler les deux aînés de la famille Epps.

Ils auraient bien aimé poser quelques questions, mais c'est à ce moment là que le médecin revint pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient voir Charlie.

Mais une seule personne à la fois car il fallait qu'il se repose.

-Vas y, fit Alan Epps à Don.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, l'interrompit il, ton frère et toi avaient des choses a vous dire.

C'est le moment ou jamais.

Don acquiesça et suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de son frère.

Il entra prudemment, faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller Charlie, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que se dernier ne dormait pas.

Don s'approcha de son frère, tentant de faire abstraction des nombreuses coupures et des nombreuses ecchymoses qui lui constellaient le visage et le corps.

-Ca vas , demanda t il timidement.

-J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, plaisanta le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Don.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Ce n'est pas pour l'accident que je m'excuse, mais pour ce qui c'est passé avant, et aussi pour ce que je t'ai fait il y a dix ans.

-Don…

-Non Charlie, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît, le supplia Don.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je t'aime Charlie. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est comme ça. Je n'y peu rien.

Je suis partis, il y à quelques années, dans l'espoir de t'oublier et j'ai vraiment cru que j'y étais arrivé, puis maman est morte et je suis revenus.

A l'instant même ou je t'ai vu tout les sentiments que j'avais pour toi sont revenus en force. J'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer, pas plus que je ne serais à nouveau capable de m'éloignais de toi.

Alors je suis resté.

Sais tu se qui m'avais poussé à partir ?

Bien sur que non ! tu ne peux pas savoir !

Il y a dix ans tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour, au début j'ai cru que le souvenir de cette nuit me suffirait à faire taire se que j'éprouvais pour toi.

Mais j'avais tord.

Plus le temps passait et plus je devenais jaloux et possessifs. Je ne supportais plus que quiconque s'approche de toi, j'en suis même venus à haïr maman et papa pour l'amour que tu leurs portaient, et puis un soir je suis entré dans ta chambre…tu dormais…et moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de t'arraché tes vêtements pour revivre, une nouvelle fois, la nuit que nous avions déjà partagé.

C'est se soir là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais devenus une menace pour toi. Mon propre frère.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'un jour je puisse te faire du mal, alors je suis partis.

Hier soir c'était la première fois depuis dix ans que je cédais à nouveau à une de mes pulsions.

Don ne dit rien de plus. Il observa attentivement le visage de son frère qui était baigné de larmes, attendant que celui-ci ce décide à dire quelque chose.

-Pourquoi , demanda simplement Charlie.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu n'avais plus aucun sentiments pour moi, continua Charlie sans se soucier de l'interruption de son frère. Quand tu es revenus, j'étais si heureux, malgré les circonstance, et en même temps j'avais si mal. Je ne voulais qu'une chose…c'était que tu me prenne dans tes bras et que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, mais au lieu de ça tu m'as repoussé. Tu t'ai montré si froid avec moi que j'ai sentis mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux. J'étais persuadé que tu n'avais plus aucun sentiments pour moi, alors j'ai enterré les miens aussi profondément que j'ai pu.

Désormais Charlie pleurait abondamment.

Don quand à lui n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son frère était en train de lui avoué.

-Je t'ai attendu, reprit Charlie, après cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Je t'ai attendu, mais toi tu as fait comme si il ne c'était rien passé.

Pour moi c'était la première fois, avant toi il n'y avait jamais eu personne et parés toi non plus.

Je t'ai attendu tout les jours et toutes les nuits depuis celle que nous avons partagé.

Mais tu n'es jamais venus.

Jusqu'à hier soir…

Don ne savait quoi répondre. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne c'était imaginé qu'un jour son frère puisse partager ses sentiments.

Il en était heureux, mais avait cependant un doute, à aucun moment son frère ne lui avait clairement exprimé ses sentiments.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine il attira son cadet dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser.

-Je t'aime Charlie.

Charlie était surpris. Surpris mais ravis par la déclaration de son frère.

-Je t'aime aussi Don.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de ce dernier tandis qu'il s'emparait à nouveau des lèvres de son frère.

Il savait qu'il avait encor beaucoup de chose à régler, avec son père, avec ses amis et avec Charlie aussi.

Il savait que l'avenir n'allait pas être simple, que tout ne serais pas toujours rose. Il aimait un homme et cet homme était son frère de surcroît, mais en cet instant cela n'avait aucune importance et il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

En cet instant rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que le corps chaud et vivant de son frère contre le sien.

**FIN**

Pour les réclamations on s'adresse à Mr Cent Tonnes et à Balou, ils sont ouvert à toutes les suggestion. LOL


	2. ANNONCE

DESOLEE CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE

**DESOLEE CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE**

Je rencontre des problèmes avec mon compte actuel aussi j'ai décidé de le supprimer et d'ouvrir un autre compte sous le pseudo de Minniehina.

Je ne republierais pas les fic terminées, sauf si on me le demande.

En se qui concerne les fics en cours, celle de OTH sont provisoirement suspendues (manque de temps et d'inspiration).

SGA … (le Dr McKay et la machine infernale) et en cours de réécriture.

HP… (le vilain petit canard) et également encours de réécriture.

Lorsque je serais de nouveaux prête a publier je vous avertirais en utilisant ce compte un dernière fois.

Je laisserais le message une semaine puis je fermerais définitivement le compte de Cashgirl.

Merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension.

A bientôt.


End file.
